


The Good Fight

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: Super Hero Friends duke it out in this free for all, sparring match.





	The Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Sprite art by multi-of-fire  
> https://multi-of-fire.tumblr.com/post/162222912170/abe-vs-kennedy-last-one-i-promise

Kennedy sighed as she sat in Waterfall with Abe. How had she gotten there? Who knows, but she wasn't complaining. She had found her bestie and that was the best! For now anyway, she would still need to find her way home eventually, she had a pesky big brother to find.

The two had palled around for most of the day, exploring Waterfall with a...less threatening point of view, at least for Ken, and looking for people to rescue. They didn't really find too many to be honest, but they were doing "The Good Work" and that was all that mattered. Still, Kennedy couldn't help but sigh.

"Why you sighing Kandy? Are you sleepy?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm not sleepy, no way! I just, was doing some thinking is all."

"What kind of thinking?" Abe asked, curious. His friend looked kind of sad, can't have that.

"Well, I wanna be a hero, just like you Abe-y. You're such a good fighter, but I'm a lover not a fighter. I talk a big, but I'd run than actually punch a bad guy. I'm not very strong."

Abe gasped, jumping to his feet. Kennedy looked up at him wide eyed, as a big grin rose to his face.

“We can always train together Kennedy! If you need to become stronger. I don’t want you to be in deep trouble in the future!”

She gave a nervous smile, "I mean, I guesses so. Could be fun." She stood up and pulled out a pair of big, broken glasses, slipping them over her eyes. "Let's get cooking good looking!" she said determined, she was ready to go.

Finding a decent open area, the two got into position on opposite sides of their fighting area. Abe fixed his bandanna over his face, and straightened out his gloves. Kennedy made sure her pan was fixed securely on her head. They got into a fighting stance each, giving a confirming nod, the match between Hero Punch and The Pan Handler was on.

“Let’s see if we match up in strength, it’s best to equals if we’re going to be partners." Abe started. He had full confidence in her abilities. "Just in case one of us turns into a bad guy! You know? I won’t hold back, I hope you don’t either.”

Kennedy took a small gulp. Right, no holding back. "Gotcha!"

"Here we goooo!" With that said, Abe took a battle yell and began charging over towards Kennedy with a right swing.

Kennedy let out a gasp, as she skittered backwards. CLANG!

Abe opened his eyes, pulling his hand back. "Ouchie!" His fist had collided with Ken's pan. She stood her ground, shaking in her boots, but she looked upset.

"Sorry! Are you ok??"

"Never better, don't worry!" Abe reassured her. He was like, the strongest, no piece of metal cookware was going to bring him down that easily. "You try punching me back now."

Ken put her pan back in place, looking like he asked her to do the strangest thing. "You sure?"

He giggled, "Of course, I can take it!"

She balled up her tiny fists, and swung as hard as she could, which wasn't exactly the hardest. Baby punches. She peeked an eye open to see he had blocked. Aw man. In return she gave him a small flurry of punches, which, though they didn't exactly hurt they were rather difficult to keep up with.

Abe smiled excited, "See, you can do it! Keep going like that!"

He managed to catch her last attack and pushed her back, a bit too forceful for his own good. She ended up falling to the floor, and he gasped, but she rolled over, getting back up quickly. It seemed she wasn't going to stay down for long. Good. This was going to be the bestest.

She let out small growl, and the fight continued. A energetic back and forth of blows. Going from punches to pans, to kicks below the belt. These tiny terrors were going at it.

“The Tunnel of Love was scarier than you!” Abe called out, as she tried to tackle him. It was more of a hug than anything, he wasn't budging.

"Well you're a bazillion years to early to think you're gonna beat me!" Kennedy yelled, as she jumped back.

A gasp, “You aren’t going to get away with that Kandy!”

They fought on more, each blow stronger than the last, kicking up dust as they rolled and tumbled to the ground.

Another attack from Kennedy and she was going in swinging. She had decided to use her pan instead, but Abe was ready. A slight orange glow to his eyes, he knocked the pan away and she tripped. Well there went that.

"Ha, what now?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

She was panting too. This fighting stuff was hard work, still she quickly made some space between them.

"Now, special move!" she cried out, her two toned eyes almost seeming to glow from underneath her dark glasses. "Love Taps!"

Abe braced himself, preparing his own special move. They began charging at each other.

“Let me show you what my will can make me do! HAAAAAAAA!”

And then there was the smallest explosion.

...

...

...

Abe and Kennedy lay there on the cool Waterfall floor. They looked pretty worse for wear, but they were smiling.

“Perfect! We’re so great Kennedy! The Super Hero Friends will not be beat! Even by themselves!” Abe said excited. How did he have any more energy left? Kennedy needed a nap.

"Yeah!!" she replied, but it soon turned into a weary kind of groan. "Everything hurts."

"I know..."

They laid in silence for a moment, until they heard uneven footsteps coming from somewhere.

Oh no, someone was coming, they had to get up, but it was really difficult. Closer, and closer, and they were still down. They closed their eyes waiting for the worst.

"Abe, there you are, what are you doing down there?" A familiar voice, Kennedy peeked one of her eyes open. "Kennedy too? Where'd you come from? Are you guys ok?"

"N ever better." Abe said as Daf helped him to his feet. "Heroes doing the good work."

Kennedy nodded as Daf lifted her off the ground too.

"Good work, you're filthy. What the heck?"

"A hero's gotta do, what a hero's gotta do!" the two said, almost in unison. Daf rolled his eyes.

"What you 'gotta do' is take a bath you little knuckleheads. C'mon, let's go home."

Abe grumbled quietly as Daf gently pushed them forward.

What a good heroic day.


End file.
